


Eating Out

by 8ounce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All smut, F/F, basically just sin, there is literally nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Summary: Kara and Lena have lunch. Heh. Leave me a comment or shoot me a message on tumblr!





	Eating Out

"Lena!" Kara gasped as she realized who she had accidentally bumped into. The CEO had developed a habit of picking Kara up for their lunch dates, even though the reporter had repeatedly assured her that she would show up on time.

"Hi." Lena smiled, raising an eyebrow at the papers the blonde was clutching. "Lunch?"

"Yes. Yes. Let me just…" The superhero was gone and back in a flash, grinning as she slowly leaned up for a kiss, the brunette happily obliged, snaking an arm slowly around the blonde's waist. Nipping gently at Lena's ear, Kara murmured. "Although…I've been craving you all day." Lena shuddered as the blonde's breath was warm against her ear, sending a sudden bolt of arousal shooting through her body. Kara grinned as she slowly strutted towards the Catco elevator, and Lena took a deep breath to calm herself as she strode after the blonde.

* * *

 

"Kara!" Lena gasped as her hands scrabbled for purchase against the sheets, her hips bucking upwards as the blonde's tongue made slow circles against her clit, the blonde humming quietly at the taste of Lena's arousal on her tongue. Kara pulled away slowly, grinning up at the brunette.

"Be a good girl and hold still, babe." Leaning up, Kara kissed Lena deeply, the brunette whimpering at the taste of her own arousal on the blonde's mouth. Leaning down, the blonde once again took a dusky, erect nipple into her mouth, her tongue hot against Lena's breast. The brunette slid her fingers through blonde hair and let out a quiet moan, holding the blonde to her chest.

"Don't tease, Kara." Lena rasped, her voice thick with arousal as she struggled to stay still. The blonde looked up with hooded eyes, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Magic words, Ms. Luthor." She husked as she gently palmed the other breast, eliciting another whimper from the brunette.

"P-please…" Lena gasped, letting out a husky groan as the blonde sank two fingers deep into her, her hips involuntarily pushing upwards. "Oh God, yes, Kara!" The blonde leaned up to nip gently at the brunette's ear.

"You like that, Lena?" Kara's voice was rough with arousal as she murmured into her lover's ear. "Cause I'm loving how tight and wet your pussy is around my fingers." Lena whimpered at the filthy words against her ear, nodding wordlessly as she tried to create some friction, to strive towards some sort of release. "Tell me what you want, baby." The blonde's tongue traced the shell of Lena's ear, her breath coming in soft pants.

"M-move." Lena's voice wouldn't function, she could only gasp as Kara's fingers slowly curled inside of her, stroking her slowly and pulling breathless moans from her.

"Like that?" Kara murmured, slowly nibbling along the brunette's jaw, and Lena nodded wordlessly as she panted, trying to spiral her pleasure upwards as the blonde teased her. Suddenly, Kara was between her legs, gently spreading her thighs wider as she looked up at Lena. "Or...like this?" She slid her tongue slowly through Lena's folds, and Lena arched upwards, crying out.

"Y-yes, like tha…oh, god!" The brunette's voice broke as she fisted her hand in Kara's hair, pulling her hard against her center. Kara moaned quietly as the sounds she pulled from Lena echoed around the bedroom; watching the CEO come apart because of her made arousal flood her body, and Kara could feel herself getting wetter at the pants, the sighs and the moans that echoed in the room. As she felt the brunette's hand fist tighter into her hair, Kara grinned and slowly sank her fingers into the brunette's center as she lapped at her clit, and Lena gasped, her eyes flying open.

"Come for me, baby." Kara husked against Lena's clit, and Lena arched upwards, the pleasure spiralling inside her as she reached for release.

"Oh G-god, baby…I'm c—" The rest of Lena's sentence was cut off by a long, breathless moan as the brunette's body shook with the most glorious release, her body trembling with pleasure as the blonde brought her to an earth-shattering climax. Kara continued to lap at her, before crawling back up to grin at the brunette, who lay, panting quietly.

"Thanks for lunch, by the way." Kara husked, as Lena rolled her eyes.


End file.
